The Diamond Necklaces CONTINUED
by DarkArtistic
Summary: Mme. Loisel losted a necklace that belong to Mme.Forestier; which thought to be forty thousand francs French money . Working hard for 10 years; to find found it's only worth five hundred francs. What's Mme. Loisel's reaction to this?   Found out. :3


**Len(friend of Dark-chan(in real life))- Sorry one and all, Dark-chan is mad at the moment, she was trying to upload a "I'm sorry" document onto fanfiction but it didn't work and she was at it for a half an hour before Hayai, Kuroi, Rin and myself forced her to stop…**

**Rin and Hayai: So now we're typing this for Dark-chan, hoping that it will upload onto fanfic. ! **

**Len, Rin and Hayai: *cough-KUROI-cough* *cough-NOW-cough***

**Kuroi: …. The assignment was to write what would happen next in the short story, 'The Necklace' by Guy de Maupassant.**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Note the first paragraph is from the short story(WE DIDN'T WRITE IT. THE REST DARK-CHAN WROTE.)<strong>

And she smiled with proud and simple joy. Mme. Forestier quite overcome, clasped her by the hands. "Oh, my poor Mathilde. But mine was fake. Why, at most it was worth only five hundred francs!"

Mathilde froze from the shock and frustration. "Mathilde? Mathilde?" Mme. Forestier's hand waved over and over in front of Mathilde's frozen state. After doing this for five minutes. Mme. Forestier grew tired of it; lightly but firmly slapped Mathidle on her cheeks, breaking her frozen state.

Mathilde's jaw tied. "It was only worth five hundred francs…." Mathilde spoke in a dark, hard voice. "Yes, Mathilde-dear." There was a slight scaredness in her voice has she spoke. All of Mathilde's angry just exploded out all at once. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHEN I WAS PICKING IT OUT?" "Well, om…" Mme. Forestier stammered backwards. "WELL JEANNE!" "Please silent yourself, Mathilde." Lifting her hands up and down in a 'turn down the volume' movement; scared someone might hear Mathilde yelling and her first name being say at high volumes. "NO TELL ME THIS INSTINE!" Mme. Forestier looked down to her feet, taking a deep breath then looked up.

Taking a deep breath the looked up, into Mathilde's angry, frustrated eyes; saying, "I shall tell you… but not here… at my home." "Fine."

The walk to Mme. Forestier's house was so unbearly; the devil would have died from just standing inside his house, in the underworld, from it. After entering the house they were greeted by a handmaid. "Welcome home Mme. Forestier and…" The maid looked up and down at Mathilde; wondering what she should call her… or it. "And guest. A guest." Mme. Forestier said to the handmaid. "Oh, right. And guest." Bowing to Mme. Forestier and Mathilde. "Oh and Zella do you mind if you take care of Elizabeth? I must speak to Mme. Loisel in my study." Mme. Forestier noted to the maid. "No. I don't mind, Mme. Forestier." The handmaid, Zella, took the young child, Elizabeth, to the next room over. "Ok, we are going up to the study, Mme. Loisel."

Both, Mme. Forestier and Mathilde, made their way to the study and their seats in the study. "Well _Mme. Forestier_?" Her voice annoyed that she had still not received an answer yet. "I was… ashamed." "What?" Confusion was slammed against Mathilde's face. "I was ashamed, that I didn't have a real diamond necklace." A moment Mathilde thought; in that moment she remember that she once was ashamed of HER clothing. HER house. HER life. When Mathilde was thinking this; Mme. Forestier broke down into tears. "What's wrong, Jeanne?" Placing her hands on top of Mme. Forestier's shoulders. "You went through 10 years of hard working! And…" "And?" "And I went on through 10 years of without you by my side." Mathilde didn't know what to say but all she did was just sit there, comforting and hugging Mme. Forestier; while Mme. Forestier was crying.

Mme. Forestier insisted that Mathilde and her husband live in her house; free room and board included. Mme. Forestier's way saying, "I'm so very, very sorry that you had to work 10 years for this necklace." So Mathilde received (almost) everything with no charge; as for Mme. Forestier she got her loving friend back. Which was the happiness thing next to her husband, and her daughter; Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Len: N~O~T~E!<strong>

**Rin: Mathilde and Mme. Loisel is the same person! Mathilde is the first name and Mme. is French for Madame. And Loisel is Mathilde's last name! (I hope that wasn't confusing!)**

**Hayai: Same for Jeanne and Mme. Forestier; both are the same person. Jeanne is her first name and 'Mme.' means Madame. Then Forestier is Jeanne's last name!**

**Len: Just noting that cause, we were concerned that people would get confused with the different names. *cough-KUROI-cough* *cough-YOUR-cough* *cough-TURN-cough* *cough-GO-cough* *cough-NOW-cough***

**Kuroi: … thanks for reading…. review…..**


End file.
